draconicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gods
Before the universe was created, there was four gods. They were named Ulios, Illin, Velda, and Yazerus. In fear of them losing power, or having someone gain their powers for bad purposes, they opted to create a universe to hide their powers in. Once this was brought up, Yazerus, the god of Ruin, had decided against it, saying that it could be a potential bad idea, and could lead to the god's downfall. In the end of course, he was going to take the other god's powers to himself, and use it to create a world of his own ideals. All of the other gods disagreed with him, and had said that they would continue their plans even if he didn't approve. He then attacked the other gods, attempting to stop them from creating their 'containment.' He had said that creating a whole area of life just to store power was wrong, and it was a horrible idea. The other three gods then replied to him saying that it was for their own good. They then contained Yazerus with the best of their ability. Exhausted and finished with their plans, they hid all their power inside planets that they created, which then later became energy for plants and other living things. Ulios, The god of Life and Prosperity, made room for planets with lush, green plant life. Illin, the god of Dimensions had created a seal that made it impossible to tamper with the universe from the outside. That also made it that only gods or beings of high power could tamper with the universe from the inside. Velda, the god of Fire created the Sun and many other stars, so none of the planets would freeze over, and would provide a vast amount of life. Even though he was confined, Yazerus snuck in ways to curse some of the lands on the planets, and even the planets themselves. He created very destructive life forms, such as man eating plants, and other animals that could self-distruct at will. He also made planets with a bunch of toxins on them, making them un-inhabitable. Not only that, he even turned some of the perfectly made planets into a pure gaseous form. This of course, exhausted Yazerus' power greatly, due to him being confined, and nearly all of it was depleted. The three gods then respectively made intelligent life forms to inhabit the planets. The ones that they cared about the most, and were made to their image, was the Xaenorians, the Nexia, and the Xenogens. Yazerus, using the last of his power, had attempted to create a race that would later become his minions. He had intended them to be evil and follow his orders, but due to his depleted power,he couldn't complete them to his own image. Using the last of his power, he decided to make them spirited and free willed, hoping that they would in the future, listen to him. In the end, they ended up being pacifists, and were later knowns as the Draconians. The three gods, worried that Yazerus wouldn't be confined for long, had chose heroes to ward him off when the time came. They were each chosen from the three races, and due to what they had seen of the race that Yazerus had created, had decided to choose a fourth. In the end, Yazerus had chosen a person to find these heroes, and stop their plans of defeating him. The three gods, now exhausted from using their powers, disguised themselves as people that were apart of their races. After vanishing, the now-populated planets started discovering ways to survive, live, and socialize.